civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Vietnam (Le Loi)
Vietnam led by Le Loi is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath, Hiram and bernie14. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Hanoi with Marienburg. Overview Vietnam Archaeological excavations have revealed the existence of humans in what is now Vietnam as early as the Paleolithic age. Homo erectus fossils dating to around 500,000 BC have been found in caves in Lang Son and Nghe An provinces in northern Vietnam. The oldest Homo sapiens fossils from mainland Southeast Asia are of Middle Pleistocene provenance, and include isolated tooth fragments from Tham Om and Hang Hum. Teeth attributed to Homo sapiens from the Late Pleistocene have also been found at Dong Can, and from the Early Holocene at Mai Da Dieu, Lang Gao and Lang Cuom. By about 1000 BC, the development of wet-rice cultivation and bronze casting in the Ma River and Red River floodplains led to the flourishing of the Dong Son culture, notable for its elaborate bronze drums. At this time, the early Vietnamese kingdoms of Van Lang and Au Lac appeared, and the culture's influence spread to other parts of Southeast Asia, including Maritime Southeast Asia, throughout the first millennium BC. Le Loi Le Loi, also called Binh Dinh Vuong or Thuan Thien, was a Vietnamese general and emperor who won back independence for Vietnam from China in 1428, founded the Later Le dynasty, and became the most honoured Vietnamese hero of the medieval period. Dawn of Man Hail Le Loi, great hero of the Vietnamese people and founder of the Le Dynasty! You led the people of the Vietnamese countryside in an uprising that would throw off the violent oppression foisted upon them by the Ming Empire. After many battles, over 10 years, you restored the sovereignty of Vietnam. Though you reigned as King for only five years, during your rule you greatly improved the lives of your people with improvements to infrastructure and rewards to those who fought for Vietnamese independence. In the end, it was illness that ended your reign. Since then you have been revered as a legendary leader by the people of Vietnam. The time has come for Vietnam to carve out a land for herself once again. Great leader, will you rally your people once again and lead them to greatness? With your magical sword, will you cut down those who would do you harm? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Entering the holy lands of eternal Vietnam is a truely special moment in the life of every human being. I will let you celebrate this moment in silence for a while. When you are ready, seek Le Loi by the river." Introduction: "Mighty and wise Le Loi has seen the Dragon ascending the Red River, and the blade of Heaven's Will dredged from the deeps by the Golden Turtle himself! Yet I have never seen someone like you before... Who are you?" Defeat: "My kingdom is eternal. You will not subjugate my people for long!" Defeat: "My sword fails me... You... what are you...?" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * Hiram: DOM Text. * bernie14: UU Model. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Oriental Cultures Category:Vietnam